


Brand Hers

by HandmaidenOfHorror



Series: VLD Happier Ending AU [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/F, Fix-It, Fluff, Minor Lotura, Sakura (Cherry Blossoms), Weddings, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23458417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandmaidenOfHorror/pseuds/HandmaidenOfHorror
Summary: Ezor and Zethrid as well as Acxa and Narti are planning their double wedding.
Relationships: Acxa/Narti (Voltron), Ezor/Zethrid (Voltron)
Series: VLD Happier Ending AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696921
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: Robot Rainbow 2020





	Brand Hers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Val_Creative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/gifts).



Ezor threw herself on the pillows with a dramatic sight.

“Damn Lotor! Always having to upstage us!,” she complained to the four other women (and one cat) present in the yurt.

“I wouldn’t fault him for that for once,” said Zethrid, “after all, he didn’t know we did the whole “ _promise me you will marry me if we survive all of this_ ” thing when he proposed to Allura.”

“Many people confessed their loves and proposed to their lovers just before the final battle”, agreed Acxa, looking up from the notes she’s been reading, “they were afraid they wouldn’t have any other chance.”

Her expression saddened, likely thinking of all the friends who wouldn’t have a chance to get married. Narti grasped her hands in a comforting gesture. Even though her hands were now robotic and a bit cold, Acxa was glad for it. It helped remind her she is needed here and now. And speaking of now…

“What would you think of baterswort?”, she asked the other women, resulting in confused expressions and a loud “What?!” from Ezor.

“I’ve made a list of colors for the decorative ribbons for our weddings and wanted to hear your opinions,” she explained.

“Our wedding, singular! You promised we will all have a wedding together!”, said Ezor.

“Our wedding,” agreed Narti.

“Our wedding,” corrected herself Acxa, “so, about the ribbons-“

“But we haven’t decided where we will be hosting the double wedding, Acxa,” said Zethrid.

“Yeah! Traditionally they are being hosted in the home region of the clan the newlyweds belong to, but it’s been so long since we last had a planet that we don’t know where our clans originate from!”, exclaimed Ezor

“I don’t even know what my clan could be,” said Narti. Now it was Acxa’s turn to take her mind from a sad place!

“Many people are organizing their weddings under the Green Waterfalls,” said Acxa.

“Yeah, the traditional royal wedding place. I dream of nothing more than being upstaged by Lotor on my own damn wedding!” said Ezor in frustration, beating a pillow for emphasis. Kova left Narti’s lap and came to her, purring, sensing her emotional distress. Ezor hugged him.

“We could ask our alien friends for help,” said Narti, “they are organizing weddings in their camp. I’ve seen several mixed-species couples. I think it would be a good place for those like us, without a home.”

“Narti you are a genius!,” Zethrid exclaimed, “I think it’s the best idea between the four of us!”

Kova meowed loudly.

“Five of us. Sorry, kitty,” Zethrid bent to pet the offended cat.

“Are you sure they will allow us to?”, asked Ezor.

“I am sure. In fact, I’ve read the marriage law of the camp. It says that anyone can marry on its premises, and the marriage will be valid planet-wise. I have also visited the place. They have planted some Earth trees there, supposedly their flowers look beautiful in blossom.”

“What do they look like?”, asked Zethrid curiously and Narti showed them a holographic image of blossoming sakura.

“It’s beautiful!”, exclaimed Ezor.

“It’s brand hers,” said Acxa, again confusing the other women.

“Brand hers?”, asked Zethrid.

“I mean the color of the flowers,” explained Acxa, “that’s how it’s called in the ribbon catalogue.”

“A very appropriate symbolism”, agreed Narti.

“Yeah! Let’s ask them when they are blossoming,” said Ezor.

Acxa smiled.

“I guess that means we have the place and decorations covered?”, she asked, and the other women agreed in unison. 


End file.
